Wedding Vows, His moment of loss
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Its tenten's wedding with kankuro and these are nejis thoughts on what he's lost now that shes gone. Cover credit goes to Akiisawesome42 deviant art username /snowshinobi Fanfiction


**Hey! So im in a funk. I've written so many Naruto stories...I love Naruto but I want to expand my horizons so does anyone have any good suggestions on animes? Or give me a plot line and two characters and I'll give you a story I just want something new ok? Thanks! And I love all my readers **

**-Star**

Neji stared at the church. "Wow…" he murmured. It was a beautiful cathedral. He sighed and walked in. He sat down in the back pew on the left side, perfect view of where the bride would be standing. He stared up at the ceiling.

Now, whose wedding would this be? The one of Tenten and Kankuro. His team mate and a friend. He was happy for her. If she was happy he would always be happy. He pulled his long hair over his shoulder and wiped his sweaty palms on his pant leg.

Kankuro had asked him to be best man, seeing how Neji was Tenten's best guy friend but he had kindly declined. He wouldn't be able to stand where, give the rings to him that would take away the girl that had taken his heart away.

He was one of the last people to arrive, and the groom was standing there, looking dashing in his tuxedo. Then the bridesmaids came. First came Temari. Tenten decided to have her as her Maid of honor since she would be her future sister in law. Her arm was linked with her brother, Gaara.

Next, was Hinata with Naruto. Next came Sakura with Sasuke after the idiot returned to the village he had claimed the pink haired kunoichi as his own after seeing her on a date with Kiba. After the two had passed, Ino came along on Shikamaru's arm.

All the girls had been in maroon dresses that hugged their curves and flared out at the bottom. A cream colored sash was wrapped elegantly around their waist, with a flowered jewel where it held together. Their hair was up in an elegant bun.

Then the wedding hymn came on. Neji turned in his seat. He almost cried. She could've been his. She could be walking down the aisle, a baby breathe bouquet in her hand, towards him. If he had only confessed his feelings. Now he had to swallow them, sit here quietly, and watch her be handed off to another man by guy.

Her dress was beautiful. A white heart shaped neckline with a mermaid bottom. It was a silk gown, a dreamy white color, contrasting to her tanner skin. The plain gown looked beautiful. Her hair was down and curled, light make up. She was exactly what he wanted. Why had he never taken her? She loved him for the longest time…

She passed right by him, only giving him as small smile. He gave her a shaky one back. She was happy now. Yet he couldn't help wonder if she'd be happier with him…

He clenched his fists as the ceremony began. She was smiling brightly at her groom while he held her hands in his. Neji wanted her back. Then he realized she was never his to begin with.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister spoke.

Everyone held their breathe. Neji blinked and looked around. He had been hoping someone would stand up and say they had a reason for them not to marry. He didn't have the guts to take her away from Kankuro. She was happy. All he had ever caused her was pain…

He sighed and stared at her, dressed beautifully. "If no one has anything to say, Groom, you may kiss you're bride!" Announced the pastor. He could practically feel his heart breaking as they kissed.

Cheers erupted from inside the church. Everyone was screaming happily as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle together.

Neji stared after his brunette teammate. She was forever gone. Forever out of his reach now. Of course they could still have a relationship but it wasn't the type he wanted.

He watched as Kankuro helped her into the carriage and he climbed in after.

"Wait!" He heard Tenten yell.

His hopes soared as he heard her yell. He watched her climb from the carriage, her smiling brilliantly.

"Alright girls! Time to throw my bouquet!"

His heart dropped. Of course. She wouldn't be coming back to him. He'd hurt her so much… He had his love in her pocket but he just kept it there, hoping she'd still be around when he wanted her.

That wasn't the case, he mused. She threw her bouquet up into the air, as per tradition. Girls scrambled left and right, fighting for the flowers. He watched her smile, climb back into the carriage and ride away.

He was broken. She was gone. Yet, he was happy. He would always remain happy was long as she's happy.


End file.
